


The Crocker Legacy

by badly_knitted



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Duke’s Trouble is activated, and it’s overwhelming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Business As Usual.
> 
> Written for Challenge #20: Amnesty 2, using Challenge #2: Under The Influence at drabble_weekly.

The first time it happened was overwhelming, incredible strength and a feeling of being unstoppable, invincible… He reacted before he could think; rage flooding through him, he picked Dwight up and bodily threw him off the boat into the sea. It would have been so easy to kill him, and to keep on killing…

Part of him didn’t want to stop, he felt intoxicated, like he was on some indescribable high, but it was terrifying too, under the influence of something that stripped him of his self-control.

The Crocker legacy in action; he never wanted to feel that way again.

The End


End file.
